


Angels do not drink.

by spiritual_spud



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_spud/pseuds/spiritual_spud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking after a drunk reader can't be easy, I can't imagine it would be any easier if you were an oblivious being that wasn't familiar with earths customs.<br/>(Your drunk and Cas has to make sure you don't get into any shit. Ya'll also get snogged by the pizza man)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels do not drink.

**Author's Note:**

> The main chunk of this is Reader insert, but there's a lil destiel smidge at the end ;3
> 
> (It's really short, but I'm a lil bit hugely tired so yes *loudly yawn-screams*)

Castiel watched as you downed another shot, he was a little stiff from being in such close proximity to prostitutes (and the like) as well as nearly being touched by one. But he other wise seemed to be doing well.

"[y/n], I believe you have had enough alcoholic beverages for one night," he told you, moving slightly in his chair. You tapped the glass in front of you, the barista refilling your drink.

Cas moved his hand over the small shot glass when you attempted to drink from it, "[y/n]," he warned, giving you one of his looks.

You groaned, slamming the drink onto the table, "then take me home Casy boy!" You exclaimed, throwing your self at the Angel.

He caught you with an oof, finding the sudden weight of your throw a little stunning. Thankfully for your noodle legs, Cas used a little bit of angel magic to teleport the two of you back to the hotel room you were occupying at that time.

The Winchester boys were fast asleep in the room next door. The two rooms were conjoined, meaning that if needed you could slip through a door and be with the brothers in less than a second with your gun in hand.

Cas dropped you on the one bed in the room, you flopped like a rag doll. "I believe that circular meat cakes are good for alcoholic intoxication," he stated, more to himself than you.

You were too busy counting your apparent 13 fingers to hear the flap of wings and notice Cas' sudden disappearance. He reappeared less than a minute later, you were now counting 15 fingers, quite dazed but rather exited that two extras had popped up.

Castiel placed the Pizza box on the bed side table, sitting you up and bracing your noodle like form with his right arm. His hand reached forward to open the 'circular meat cake' box, the smell of pizza slightly nudging you out of your drunken daze.

You squinted suspiciously at the Hawaiian Pizza, not taking your eyes off the now open box as your brain slowly processed what you should do next. Cas took this as a sign that he might of forgotten something, his face now frowning in thought.

The Angels face popped as he realised what he might of forgotten. He stood up, pulling you with him, his arms wrapped around your shoulders and he pulled your face in to meet with his.

He held a warm kiss, your eyes were wide, confused, and pissed on grog. You felt your back being pressed lightly against the wall behind you, your arms stiff and awkward as Cas' hand found the back of your head. His form pressed you against the wall, your heart rate beating tremendously fast as he finally pulled away from you.

Cas stood back, his arms falling to his side as he frowned into your eyes. He didn't move, watching you cautiously. Your hand fell back to the bed side table, stabilising your self after his attack. You picked up a slice of pizza and jammed it in your mouth to try and prevent yourself from doing any thing else or saying anything stupid. "I assume this is the appropriate earth custom for a pizza man?" He asked, you swallowed your Pizza and doubled over in drunk laughter, collapsing onto the bed as tears leaked from your eyes. You remembered the brothers telling you the story of Cas' unfortunate movie selection and his confusion. You ended up laughing your self to sleep, your chest hurting every slight movement you made.

**epilogue**

You rose a little late that morning, Cas was gone again but you didn't think much of it. Your first destination was the larger kitchen in the Winchesters room. You raided all the bags for the appropriate hang over relief tablet. You took the right amount despite wanting to down the whole box/packet.

You turned to face Dean, the sound of a shower running in the back ground. He was laying ontop of his bed sheets, his last layer of shirt half unbuttoned. He was grinning like an absolute idiot.

"Who did you screw this morning?" You asked, snorting at his bed/after math hair, "the pizza man," his smile could of ripped his face. As you left his room, you noticed a pizza box sitting on Dean's bed side table.

**Author's Note:**

> Cas and Dean sitting in a tree,  
> I-T  
> -I-S  
> -O-T-P


End file.
